M I L D
M I L D was a very interesting gorl. Some T A N G I E S suspect she never existed, but most say that is not true. M I L D was a T A N G I E at first, and she was best friends with B I T T E R S W E E T'S older sister- but she was not T A N G Y enough to understand that the B L A N D I E S were her mortal enemies. So one day, she decided to become a B L A N D I E. She ventured deep into the woods and came across B L A N D'S evil lair. She went in and asked B L A N D to turn her into a B L A N D I E. B L A N D agreed and gave her a murky gray potion. She told M I L D that the potion would slowly turn her into a B L A N D I E, and she had to be patient. M I L D then thanked B L A N D and left the forest. She returned to Queen B I T T E R S W E E T's castle (where she lived with B I T T E R and S W E E T) and told her friends that she had just gone to the market to buy some T A N G-berries. B I T T E R accepted this excuse. However, by dinnertime, M I L D noticed strange things happening to her. When she tried eating her favorite food, T A N G Cream, she almost threw up. A strange gray liquid started dripping from her mouth. She didn't want her friends to notice, so she excused herself to her room. Instead of eating a wonderfully T A N G Y meal, she ate a piece of plain whole wheat bread. That night, when the T A N G I E S were sleeping, she went back to the forest. She asked B L A N D what the strange gray liquid was, and she told her it was Mild Bobby Sauce. After M I L D got back to the castle, she started panicking. She didn't know if she made the right decision. She was scared about what would happen when her friends and the Queen found out. She decided the best thing to do was to leave the castle and all her T A N G Y origins behind her. She still had the personality of a T A N G I E- she was known to be extroverted and loud, however, she pretended to be boring and plain, like all the other B L A N D I E S so she could fit in. Note- When talking about M I L D, please stop for a moment of silence. Category:Flavor Figures Category:B L A N D - T A N G S